


Rage

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Rage

Blankness  
Feelings without words  
Words without meanings  
Guttural sounds are my only release.

GRGRRGRGRGRRGG


End file.
